Vacaciones en Equestria
by JuanchoPancho
Summary: Juan es en humano con poderes sobre el caos que decidio irse de vacaciones. ya que no queria volver a lugares ya visitados decidio optar por ir a otro lugar,equestria,en este lugar los ponis son muy amables,demasiado,por lo que decide cambiar un poco las cosas. mi primer fanfic yay,espero les gusto mucho leerlo como a mi escribirlo
1. Capitulo 0 Prologo

Prologo

_casa de los existenciales_

En la misma oscuridad se podían notar varias cosas como una mesa de luz, una cama, un escritorio y una hamaca en el techo colgando, además de dos puertas, la principal y otra que se dirigía a un lugar desconocido.

Pero de pronto una línea recta de luz lleno la habitación y abriéndose dando a ver un lugar muy oscuro completamente negro. Luego se puede visualizar a alguien pasando por el mismo parecía un niño pero como estaba tan oscuro no se podía ver con exactitud.

Lugo de que nuestro invitado dimensional encendiera una luz pudimos ver ya su apariencia, se veía muy lastimado con muchos zarpazos profundos, y le faltaba un brazo, de un momento a otro se recostó en la cama -agh…necesito vacaciones- miro al techo con sus ojos marrones perdido en sus pensamientos -¿pero a donde?-

De repente su brazo comenzó a regenerarse a una velocidad increíble, podía verse como las venas y los huesos se generaban espontáneamente mientras se veía una ligera nube de vapor generándose en frente.

-podría ir a Britania o al mundo de los doce…otra vez…pero sería muy repetitivo-después se escucho una voz femenina sutil pero un poco gruesa detrás de la puerta -Juan… Juan el almuerzo ya está listo- la expresión en el rostro del humano cambio de pensativo a curioso levantando las cejas -¿lo hiciste tu o lo hizo Persia?-

-lo hizo Persia- dijo la voz detrás de la puerta

-¡vamos¡- cerro su puño con satisfacción con su brazo ya regenerado

-¡oye¡- se abrió la puerta rápido dejando ver a una minotauro con cabello acaramelado, ojos verdes marinos, un piercing septum, y cuernos rectos hasta la punta que apuntan hacia al cielo también se le sobresalía un poco el busto dejando notar su remera roja

-que…como si cocinaras decente- dijo Juan -ese club de chefs al que fuiste fue una pérdida de tiempo-

-aun así…he mejorado mucho en la cocina- dijo la minotauro con un poco de orgullo

Juan se mueve para sentarse en la cama y mira a la minotauro levantando una ceja y -¿enserio?-

-si- dice la minotauro

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste algo…comestible?- dice Juan llevando su mano hasta su mentón y luego quitándola

-ayer…hice caldo de pollo- dice la minotauro pensativa

-¿caldo de pollo?...mira vos…¿Dónde estaba el pollo, tayrel?- dijo el humano con expresión molesta recordando el suceso de ayer

-quemado…- dice tayrel con una voz un tanto apagada

-ding ding ding ding, correcto- dice el humano-¿y qué comimos? O en este caso tomamos-

-sopa…- dice tayrel otra vez con voz apagada

-¿entiendes mi punto?- dice Juan

-si…- dice la minotauro mirando hacia un lado con leve rubor en su rostro

-sabia a caca liquida- dice Juan

-¡okey okey… ya entendí¡- dijo la minotauro –¿vienes a comer o no?

-si si, ya voy- dijo Juan

Luego de que se cerrara la puerta el humano de cabello negro se detuvo a pensar –"¿me masturbo y salgo, o voy directamente?"- esta duda lo tenía parado hasta que mejor opto por la más simple –me la jalo en la mesa ya fue- luego de rascarse el trasero con determinación lo pensó detenidamente y opto por otra más simple –na mejor no, además pude haber niños presentes- esto último lo dijo con cara de preocupación

_comedor_

En la mesa se encontraban 4 seres, muy diferentes el uno del otro, en el costado izquierdo se encontraba una xat'talall una especie felina de magos poderosos, su nombre es Persia; en el costado derecho de la mesa se encontraba una zeopatel, su nombre es kira; en una de las puntas de la mesa se encontraba tayrel, una minotauro común y corriente solo que es la única minotauro viva en toda la existencia; y en la otra punta se encontraba Juan, un humano también único en su especie, todos comían una deliciosa cena de milanesas con puré de papa, hasta que Juan decidió hablar para romper el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la sala

-Oigan chicas, me iré de vacaciones por unos cuantos meses-dice Juan sin ánimos

-ah sí…¿a dónde?- pregunto kira

-estoy entre…volver a Britania o al mondo de los doce otra vez, para visitar de nuevo a meliodas o a yugo…o ir a un nuevo lugar-dice Juan con emoción

-¿un nuevo lugar?- dice Persia con intriga

-¿adónde mas podrías ir?- pregunto tayrel

-no lo sé….- luego se dedico a pensar unos segundos y recordó un lugar -¿cómo se llama ese lugar en donde los equinos abundan? ¿enestria?- pregunta Juan, aun sabiendo cómo se llama correctamente el lugar pero quería hacer mas conversación porque después del almuerzo tendría que partir

-equestria- dijeron las tres

-ahh…- dice Juan

-y…¿te irás por unos meses…cuantos?- pregunto Persia

-no lo sé- dijo Juan con inexpresividad mientras ponía el puré sobre la milanesa -más de 40- dijo Juan mientras comía de un solo bocado la milanesa con el puré encima

-si sabes que los ponis solo cantan, bailan y hacen amigos con todos verdad?- pregunto kira con leve preocupación en su voz

-Si…¿y?- afirmo y pregunto Juan

-aparte de cantar y bailar con nosotras en GUITAR HERO, tu no lo haces muy a menudo, y menos lo harás en un mundo así- dijo tayrel

-si…no creo que quepes en un mundo así- dice Persia afirmando pues tenía razón, Juan no era del tipo fiestero frecuente, hacia una otra que fiesta por ahí y por allá, pero no eran todos los días, no como cierta poni que conocía por su historial de búsqueda, esto se debe a que tenía en su escritorio una súper computadora con la que trabaja con otras razas diplomáticamente, juega al league of legends, y por último es donde puede buscar información de cualquier ser vivo que exista en la existencia, dimensiones paralelas, etc.

-mmmmm…ah…¿qué tal si cambio drásticamente la vida cotidiana de esos ponis…incluyendo otras historias en su vida principal?- dice Juan maliciosamente

-¿Cómo qué?- dice tayrel

-ay no lo sé…un humano por aquí…unos demonios por acá…y un perdido- dice Juan con dispar

-¿un perdido?- dice kira con intriga llevándose un pedazo de milanesa a la boca

-si ya sabes…un alma en pena que cuando murió no pudo llegar al cielo y se quedo en el limbo, que es que se queda en la existencia con los seres vivos hasta que giselle los encuentra y se los lleva al infierno en lugar de al cielo

Las tres eres vivas se quedaron boqui abiertas y con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar el nombre de su amiga

-¿giselle?- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-si…la encargada de hacer eso es la muerte…que ¿no lo sabían?- pregunto Juan

-pues sabíamos que alguien se los llevaba, pero no que fuera giselle- dijo Persia

-bueno, se aprende algo nuevo cada día- dice tayrel con reflexión

-no creen que es muy obvio, la parca y las almas perdidas y todo eso- dice Juan

-no- dice Persia con afirmación

-no- dice kira con afirmación

-tal vez- dice tayrel con duda

-bueno…creo que es hora de que me vaya- dice Juan con decisión

-adiós- dijeron las tres

-vaya cuanta frialdad…ni un besito- dice Juan con reclamo

Todas se rieron y procedieron a darle un beso en las mejillas a Juan luego este se dirigió a su cuarto para empacar –a ver a ver, que hago- decía Juan que miraba para todos lados buscando cosas para llevar a sus vacaciones –ah ya se, voy a buscar algo aquí- dijo Juan que se detuvo al pie de su placar y este la abrió dejando escuchar sonidos de todo tipo, de sonidos de animales de granja hasta sonidos de alarmas de autos

Juan estiro su brazo y logro sacar una forja, unos comics, su fic que estaba trabajando y un celular xiaomi donde tenía todos sus contactos incluyendo a sus amigas –perfecto-

-bueno, creo que tengo todo- dijo Juan con seguridad y sin dudar rasgo el aire y abrió un portal con borde blanco y espirales morados y rojos –bueno, pa dentro- dijo Juan y se adentro al portal dejando la habitación vacía y abandonando esta existencia

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, se aprecia su tiempo aquí leyendo, me gusto mucho escribir esto si hay errores por favor háganmelo saber se aprecia mucho los comentarios y espero que les vaya gustando la historia que hay por delante

Les aviso que habrá crossovers de muchos fics que tengo pensados espero los aprecien tanto como yo como when demons awake de j5a4, anon's pie adventure de pencils


	2. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo amigo

Capitulo 1. Un nuevo amigo

_bosque everfree, carretera a ponyville, 12:00hs_

Era de día en el pacifico bosque everfree, se podían ver ardillas corriendo por los arboles, conejos brincando y pájaros en sus respectivos nidos

Todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando apareció un portal redondo de borde blanco con espirales rojos y violetas, de el emergió un humano de caballera castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, pelo en la barbilla no tanto para ser una de chivo pero eran largos, una camisa con el símbolo de los caza fantasmas, unos pantalones color beige con manchas marrones y unas zapatillas negras con cordones y base doradas

-vaya…que bonito- dice juan que divisaba un pueblo a lo lejos -*ponyville*- pensaba juan que era el lugar que será su punto principal en sus vacaciones donde pasaría los próximo años

-sate sate sate- dice juan que un segundo después cerro sus ojos para concentrarse para luego ser rodeado por una masa negra que empieza a cubrir su cuerpo formando una bola negra, luego esta esfera comienza a achicarse dejando ver a un poni de tierra un poco más grande que el promedio con pelaje marrón claro, crin y cola negra castaña y ojos marrón claro en la iris de arriba y marrón oscuro en la de abajo conservando todavía sus pelos en el mentón

-bueno, primero lo primero- dice juan ahora transformado en poni, un agujero aparece de arriba de el dejando caer una forja que contenía sus comics, un fic en el que estaba trabajando y un celular xiaomi

En eso juan se percata de una cosa -¡mi cutie mark!- dice juan con exasperación –mphhh…¿pero que cutie mark elijo?- dice juan con intriga

-¡ah, ya se!- dice juan y en eso levanta su casco y golpea el suelo dos veces y en su flanco después de haber estado un destello fucsia se podía ver dos hachas enfrentadas iguales con un palo de madera negra, un mango de metal con bordes de oro, en una fila del miedo se encontraban seis piedras brillantes, la ultima cerca del mango era violeta, la que le seguía para arriba era azul, roja, naranja, verde y la última y más grande era de color amarilla incrustadas en anillos de metal grises y las dos hojas de el hacha una gris y roja dividida en tres partes y la otra morada y negra y delgada cubriendo la mitad de el hacha

**Autor: Esta hacha aparecerá en manos del protagonista más adelante**

-creo que funcionara- dice juan con confianza

Y con todo y listo en su lugar el poni marrón emprende su camino al pueblo cantando una canción –vamos c'mon, vamos todos allá, manos a la obra en una sola mañana-

_ponyville, 12:30hs_

Ponies de todo tipo se encontraban en el pueblo, pegasos volando y sentados en las nubes, unicornios y ponis de tierra en cafeterías charlando, trabajadores ponis de tierra fornidos con cascos amarillos cargando un cartel que decía "florería", este se les estaba cayendo

-mphhh…- dice juan y después levanta su casco señalando al cartel, este es rodeado por un aura fucsia, luego los trabajadores sueltan el cartel y este se pone en su lugar

-¡de nada!- grita juan a los trabajadores, estos le saludan mientras que juan se va estos se percatan de que no tiene cuerno, estos se miran el uno al otro extrañados

Juan se queda mirando el cartel unos segundos -*quizás pueda darle a alguien al final del día unas flores*- piensa juan

Un momento después se tropezó con una poni purpura de crin azul ultra mar con rayas violetas y rojas, este no se inmuto por el choque y se quedo en su lugar mientras que la poni se cayó, al lado de ella se encontraba un dragón purpura con escamas verdes onduladas como cresta

-uy ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime?- pregunta juan a la poni purpura estirándole el casco para ayudarla a levantarse

-si…- dice la poni purpura

En eso la yegua abre sus ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con el semental que quería ayudarla, esta no evita sonrojarse un poco perdiéndose en sus ojos

-um…gracias- dice la poni púrpura un poco tímida

-me llamo juan, por si te preguntabas- dice juan

-oh…claro, soy twilight sparkle y este es mi asistente spike- dice la ahora llamada twilight

-hola juan- dice spike

-hola spike- dice juan

-perdón por molestarte mientras caminabas- dice twilight

-oh no… yo soy el que se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada sin ver a donde iba- dice juan con incertidumbre

-es culpa de ambos- dice spike y ambos ponis se le quedan mirando con indiferencia –tu estabas mirando a un lado porque te distrajiste y ella miraba al piso porque se sentía triste

-¡spike!- grita twilight que lo miraba con furia al dragón

-na, no te preocupes, mis amigas también hacen lo mismo –dice juan- pero dejando de lado todo, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estas triste?, claro si me permites preguntar-

-bueno…- empieza a decir twilight –mis amigas…ellas…no están bien, a ellas les pasa algo pero no sé que es…estuve todo el día estudiando el hechizo para devolverlas a la normalidad pero sigo sin nada –dice twilight con depresión

_*este debe ser el día en que se convierte en princesa*- piensa juan -*ahora que lo dijo, ella dice que no sabe que es, pero yo se que si-

-¿estás segura que no sabes que es lo que les pasa?- pregunta juan

-bueno, si se lo que les sucede…pero…es complicado- dice twilight

-puedes decirme, no creo que sea tan complicado- dice juan

-bueno…(inhala) leí un hechizo de starswirl en voz alta, y eso hizo que los elementos de la armonia cambiaran de huésped con mis amigas, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie y fluttershy cambiando de roles y así de cutie mark, sus vidas se han vuelto miserables ¡y no sé qué hacer!- dice twilight con exasperación

Esto de a juan con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía que esto le daba tanta presión a twilight a niveles extremos por el simple hecho de perder a sus amigas

-bueno, como dije "no tan complicado"- dice juan y spike se ríe por el comentario mientras que twilight se queda igual con una cara de preocupación

-bueno…la solución a tu problema es muy simple- dice juan y luego twilight lo mira con cara extrañada levantando una ceja

-¿Cuál…cual es la solución?- pregunta twilight

-veras, si quieres que vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes, tienes que hacerlas recordar lo que alguna vez fueron- dice juan

-oh…creo que entiendo- dice twilight

-perfecto, si quieres puedo ayudarte con esto- dice juan

-¿en serio?- pregunta twilight con ligera emoción en su rostro

-claro, será divertido, ahora ¿adónde vamos?- pregunta juan

-Primero busquemos a fluttershy y luego vayamos a su casa- dice twilight

**Una canción más tarde**

Luego de una canción hermosa (true true friend) juan se acerca a twilight y sus amigas y le regala u guiño en señal de decir buen trabajo con tan solo u n movimiento. Twilight se separa de sus amigas y se pone al lado de juan y les presenta que es un amigo, todas le saludan a excepción de pinkie que lo estaba analizando y luego se da cuenta de que es nuevo en ponyville y se exalte, después juan se percata de que twilight lo llamo su amigo

-soy…¿tu amigo?- pregunta Juan con sorpresa en su voz

-pero claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste a recuperar a mis amigas- dice twilight

En eso Juan siente un cálido sentimiento en su pecho y luego se percata de algo y va corriendo a la florería y vuelve con una rosa violeta en su caso –aquí tienes- dice juan con ternura

-oh…gracias, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta twilight

-te acuerdas que nos tropezamos porque estaba distraído, bueno, estaba pensando en darle a alguien al final del día o antes una flor- dice Juan –y tu jovencita fuiste la ganadora-

Twilight ve a sus amigas y estas les sonríen, esta se sonroja un poco y luego mira a Juan nuevamente y ella le da una cálida sonrisa

-y Juan… ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte?- pregunta rarity

-de hecho no, no tengo- dice Juan –es más, justo hoy llegue a ponyville, pero no tuve tiempo para buscar un hotel o algo-

-oh…que pena…¡oye puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes de twilight!- grita pinkie

-¡¿NANI?!- gritan twilight y Juan al unisonó, estos se miran extrañados y luego sueltan una ligera risa

-esa es una fabulosa idea pinkie, en especial para Juan- dice rainbow esto último lo dijo de forma juguetona

-mhhhh…- dice Juan en forma de desaprobación a rainbow

-jeje, tranquilo no estoy insinuando nada…aun- dice rainbow

-¡ay ya basta rainbow!, no la escuches juan seguro tus intenciones son puras- dice rarity

-gracias rarity- dice Juan – ¿alguien más quiere decir algo?

-mhhmhh- dice fluttershy

-nope- dice applejack

-¿te gusta el pastel de chocolate o el de fresa?- pregunta pinkie a Juan

-¿no pueden ser ambos?- pregunta Juan

Pinkie se asombra -¿¡ambos!?, juan eres un genio- dice pinkie

-jajaja…- en eso Juan se percata -oye twilight, ¿no tenias que comprobar el hechizo de starswirl?-

-¡cierto!, chicas vamos a la biblioteca, rápido- exclama twilight

Luego de que twilight completara el hechizo de starswirl, los elementos emitieron un brillo enceguecedor y luego rayos salieron de los elementos disparados hacia twilight, Juan por otra parte, vio todo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad salto hacia twilight desapareciendo en el acto

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritan todas

-¿y Juan?- pregunta fluttershy

Todas se van afuera esperando encontrar a twilight allí, pero en eso sale una puerta marrón con borde blanco y una perilla de color oro, la misma se abre dejando ver pasar a Juan sosteniendo algo entre sus cascos, era el casco de twilight que la ayudaba caminar, en eso sus amigas se fijan en la apariencia de twilight

-twilight…eres una…una…- tartamudea rarity

-alicornio- complemento juan –y no solo eso, es una princesa-

-¿¡que!?- dijeron las mane six

-veo que tienes razón mi "pequeño" poni- dice una voz femenina y autoritaria detrás de ellos

-princesa celestia- dice twilight y las demás se reverencian, menos juan que se acerca a celestia

-princesa, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado por favor?- dice Juan

-por supuesto- dice celestia

Ambos se van a un lugar más apartado lejos de la mane six para después ser cubiertos por un destello fucsia lo que intrigo a twilight mas que a las demás, todas se miraron extraño del porque Juan se fue con su princesa ¿A dónde abran ido? ¿De qué hablarían? Se preguntaban todas

-bueno hoy fue un día muy largo, será mejor ir a casa a descansar- dice applejack, todas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, rarity a su boutique, rainbow a su casa en las nubes, pinkie a sugarcube corner, applejack a su granja, fluttershy a su cabaña y twilight su casa/biblioteca que solo estaba a unos pasos, cuando entro spike se dio cuenta de sus nuevas alas, twilight se limito a contestarle –muy observador spike- y luego se va a su habitación, luego de que las horas pasaron, ya marcando las 01:00hs de la noche, Juan entra por la puerta principal y es escuchado por twilight que se levanta de su cama intentando no despertar a spike, sale de su habitación baja las escaleras y se encuentra con juan abriendo la puerta de huéspedes

-buenas noches twilight- dice juan

-buenas noches juan- dice twilight

Luego de que juan se encerrara en su habitación, twilight se le queda mirando a la puerta unos minutos y luego se retira

_habitación de juan_

Juan se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando para luego hablar

-bueno, a trabajar- dice juan y en eso aplaude dos veces y aparecen en la habitación 5 paneles conteniendo lo siguiente: un gema roja en el primero, en el segundo una poni de pelaje amarillo denso y crin marrón con trozadas en la frente y en los costados de la cabeza, un sombrero negro con una estrella blanca, una cutie mark que es un circulo, adentro otro circulo con una estrella y como un escudo con la vista mirando a la planta (como mirando un edificio para arriba) y un medallón con el mismo símbolo pero con un listón violeta alrededor del cuello y ojos fucsia, en el tercero podemos ver a un humano verde, muy musculoso, en el cuarto un Pegaso color gris claro y ojos del mismo color, crin de color gris oscuro y lentes, y en el quinto a otra Pegaso amarilla con ojos rojos y crin de color marrón y amarillo, también tenía en su lomo una cría de ave fénix

-muy, veamos…esta- dice juan agarrando el panel del Pegaso gris –Lonely hoves…mhhhh, esto será entretenido-

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si hay errores por favor háganmelo saber, si les gusto leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo les agradecería que dejen en los comentarios que piensan de la historia y si quieren saber que universos aparecen los dejare abajo**

**Saga: la gema sangrienta**** de parca333**

**When demons awake**** de j5a4**

**Anon's pie adventure**** de pencils**

**Lonely hooves**** de Zaron**

**Find yourself**** de equestria stories**

**(Estoy pidiendo permiso de los creadores)**

**Aquí JuanchoPancho les manda saludos**


	3. Capitulo 2 Fiesta de bienvenida

Capitulo 2. Fiesta de bienvenida

_Ponyville, ayuntamiento, 18:00hs_

Mucho Después de la celebración del sol de verano **(ósea hablamos del capítulo en donde salió tirek, acá twilight está en ponyville porque celestia tuvo su visión mucho después de que pasara en el imperio de cristal)**, twilight y sus amigas en especial pinkie pie, preparaban todo para la fiesta de bienvenida de Juan quien acababa de llegar a ponyville hace ya muchos meses, esto volvía loca a pinkie pie quien no podía contener su ansiedad **(esto es que Juan ya ha estado por toda la temporada 4 ayudando a las demás a conseguir su llave) **

-¡rápido señoritas, no podemos tardarnos!- gritaba pinkie con exasperación -¡esto tiene que estar terminado para antes de el atardecer!-

-tranquilízate pinkie no estamos apuradas…además Juan dijo que no importa si nos tardamos- dice rainbow dash tranquila

-si, pero…- dice pinkie

-no hay apuro chicas…no estamos a contra reloj - dice una voz masculina que provenía de afuera

-¡JUAN!- dicen las 6 al unisonó

-es mas déjenme ayudarlas- dice Juan y en eso levanta su casco y golpea el suelo dos veces para que todos los adornos se vean rodeados por un destello de color fucsia, como el de un a nébula y todos se pusieron en su respectivo lugar

-bueno, con todo listo creo que podemos empezar la fiesta en una hora- dice applejack

Luego pinkie sale del ayuntamiento corre por las calles de ponyville gritando que todos vengan a la fiesta, en eso muchos ponis van directo para el sitio a festejar, entre el público se encontraba bonbon, lyra, doctor hoves, derpy entre otros

Pasa la hora y la poni con los parlantes empieza a tocar música electrónica dando a comenzar con la fiesta

En esta se pueden ver a las portadoras de la armonia bailando y danzando por la pista de baile, twilight por otra parte danzaba con Juan alegremente, moviendo los cascos de arriba a bajo

-*je, que adorable*- piensa Juan -¡qué bien bailas!- grita Juan, que con una conversación con voz normal no podría escucharse por los parlantes de la poni DJ

-¡gracias, he estado practicando!- grita twilight

-¡¿practicando…como, bailas sola?!- grita preguntando juan

-¡en parte…bailo con spike como práctica!- grita twilight con un poco de vergüenza

-¿en serio?- pregunta juan y en eso invita a twilight a por un trago de la mesa de refrigerios, luego le ofrece un plato con quesadillas aun sabiendo que estas le asustaban a twilight, esta da una cara de repulsión y se tapa la cara con los cascos, después juan cambia de platos y le entrega un cupcake con su cutie mark que el mismo hizo aparecer con su magia, esta al ver al cupcake se deleita y deja caer un poco de baba y juan suelta una ligera risa ante esto

-¿quieres ir afuera?- dice juan invitando a twilight a salir de la fiesta

Estando afuera juan decide llevar a twilight a un lugar más apartado y en eso golpea el suelo dos veces y después de un destello fucsia son tele transportados al techo de la casa librería de twilight

.es una hermosa noche- dice twilight

-si…la princesa luna enserio se esmero- dice juan

-oye…juan, he estado pensando…- dice twilight un poco sonrojada y nerviosa

-¿si?- dice juan

-que nosotros dos podríamos…no se…¿ser…pareja?- dice twilight con inquietud

-oh…¡oh!...ah…mhhhh- dice juan

-¿y bien?- pregunta twilight

-bueno…tienes unos ojos morados muy hermosos, tienes un gran afán por los libros y…y…- dice juan sonrojándose

-¿si…y?- pregunta twilight

Juan exhala, voltea a ver a twilight y este le da una cálida sonrisa, este procede a acariciar su mejilla y termina en su mentón

-es que…hace mucho…perdí a alguien que era de mucha importancia para mi…y no quisiera volver a pasar por algo así- dice juan mirando a twilight con pesar en su voz

-oh…entiendo- dice twilight con depresión

-pero sabes que, he estado mucho tiempo solo y sin compañía por…no se…12.139 big bangs- dice juan

-¿entonces?- pregunta twilight

Juan exhala y se queda mirando a las estrellas, recordando a la que alguna vez llamo esposa, luego se queda mirando a twilight por unos segundos

-está bien…- dice juan

-¿en serio?- dice twilight

-sí, será divertido…como revivir una parte de mi vida- dice juan

Los dos se quedan mirando por unos segundos y luego twilight se posa en el pecho de juan acurrucándose sobre este sonrojada, en eso juan transforma su casco y lo transforma en una mano negra con garras del mismo color, twilight se exalta y abraza a juan muy fuerte

-tranquila, son solo mis garras de materia oscura, están calentitas, ¿ves?- dice juan y luego abraza a twilight con sus dos brazos hechos de materia oscura, los dos empiezan a acurrucarse en cuanto algo les interrumpe su momento

-¡TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT!- era spike gritando desde lo lejos buscando a una poni morada

De pronto aparecen los dos enfrente de spike con un destello fucsia sobre exaltándolo

-¡spike, que ocurre…¿porque estas gritando a los cuatro vientos?!- pregunta twilight

-es celestia, pide tu presencia y la de las demás en canterlot, al parecer un monstruo se esta comiendo la magia de los ponies- dice spike

-¡¿Qué?!- grita twilight y también juan aunque este ya sabía de la existencia de cierto ser que come magia en equestria

_castillo canterlot, sala del trono, 21:00hs_

Después de que la princesa celestia explicara quien era tirek, y que dejaría a discord a cargo de encargarse de este cosa que disgusto a luna y a las portadoras, en especial a fluttershy, también dijo que hubo varios avistamientos de criaturas colosales cerca del imperio de cristal, celestia sabe que como juan es otro ente del caos lo mando a él en busca de estas bestias, en eso twilight se muestra disgustada con la idea de celestia de mandar a su amigo contra uno o varios de esos monstruos

-no te preocupes twilight, seguro son solo unos cuantos yetis causando estragos, ¿hay yetis cerca del imperio no?- pregunta juan y celestia le asiente con la cabeza

-aunque debes saber que ha habido avistamiento de lobos más que de yetis- dice celestia

-¿lobos dices?- pregunta juan

¡yetis o lobos, no puedes ir es muy peligroso y yo también soy una princesa tengo derecho a opinar!- le grita a juan y luego se voltea a ver a celestia para que le respondiera aunque esta solo le limito a bajar un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados

-claro que tienes derecho a opinar como princesa- abre los ojos –pero debes saber que el día que juan hablo conmigo a solas el me dijo que prestaría sus servicios a equestria cuando lo necesitemos- dice celestia con autoridad callando a su alumna

-pero…- intenta objetar twilight pero juan la interrumpe

-twilight, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, soy muy fuerte- dice juan levantado su casco y poniendo su casco izquierdo en sus bíceps, twilight sonríe ante esto y procede a darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda

-solo, no vuelvas con heridas, ¿ok?- dice twilight con preocupación

-jamás- dice juan con afirmación y calidez

-¿oh…son novios?- dice celestia que ya se había percatado de ese beso

Twilight se puso roja como tomate, so sabia que contestarle a su maestra, por otro lado juan dijo instantáneamente –no por el momento, pero…diré que si para satisfacerlas- dijo juan y todas las presentes abrieron los ojos como platos en especial celestia que se veía ligera preocupación en su rostro

-juan, ¿estás seguro de es una buena idea decirles ahora?- le murmura twilight

-si seguro, además en algún momento les íbamos a decir ¿no?- dice juan

-sí, pero…- dice twilight luego pinkie los abrasa y empieza a decir cosas al estilo pinkie

-¡GUAU GUAU GUAU! ¡SON NOVIOS, ESTO ES FANTASTICO! ¡HARE UNA SUPER DUPER FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR, UNA QUE HUMILLE A CULAQUIER OTRO FANFIC!- grita pinkie pie

-¿fanfic?- preguntan todas menos juan y celestia, esta miraba a pinkie con ojos un poco entrecerrados con cara de ¿Qué?, moviendo un poco la cabeza girándola unos 15 grados

-¿¡como sabe esta que estamos en un fanfic!?- se pregunta alterado juan

-bueno…juan, tendrás que tomar el próximo tren que parte a las 22:00hs, ¿te parece bien?- pregunta celestia

-sí, mi princesa- dijo juan reverenciándose, algo que caracteriza a juan es su comportamiento con la realeza, los idolatraba mucho y se preocupaba por ellos, los ayudaba con todo lo que podía. Mientras juan se iba del cuarto todas empezaron a dudar sobre la situación

Princesa celestia ¿está segura de dejar que discord y juan se encarguen de tirek y lo que sea que haya a las afueras del imperio?- pregunta applejack

-estoy con AJ, podemos enfrentarnos a un centauro come magia y unos cuantos yetis y lobos- dice rainbow dash

-yo no creo que sea tan malo- dice fluttershy

-No lo sé fluttershy, conociendo a discord tal vez se la pase jugando a las cartas con el que apresándolo- dice rarity

-bueno…tal vez- dice fluttershy

-si me permiten hablar- todas se callan –envié a discord porque él sabe cuando hay un desbalance por lo que puede localizar a tirek cuando absorbe magia y a juan lo envié porque, bueno…- dice celestia

-¿que…que pasa con juan?- pregunta twilight

Celestia se aclara la garganta y traga saliva –hace una semana juan vino a canterlot y nos dijo a luna y a mí, de que si un día llegara a aparecer lo cual nos sorprendió, dijo que se encargaría de él, eso no solo nos sorprendió sino que nos aterro ya que lo dijo con un tono sombrío y grave, muy grave, como si de un demonio se tratase, también nos miro con ojos que destellaban maldad, y pude notar que su iris cambio de Marrón a rojo en un instante- dice celestia como si tuviera miedo

-entiendo- dice twilight

-twilight entiendo que confíes mucho en él como para entregarle tu corazón, pero debes entender que juan puede ser peligroso para él, y para nosotros- dice celestia

-yo confió en el, al igual que todas- dice twilight

Celestia suspira -espero que no te equivoques- dice celestia

Del otro lado del cuarto se encontraba juan escuchando todo con inexpresividad en su rostro

-mhhhh…creo que fuiste muy duro con ella- se escucha una voz profunda parecida a la de un demonio

-no molestes horas (se pronuncia joras)- dice juan

-ay vamos, utilizaste mi ojo para asustarlas, no intencionalmente pero lo hiciste- dice horas

-¿y qué? ¿vas a reprenderme?- pregunta juan

-no, no…es que me molesta que uses lo que ganaste en nuestra pelea para asustar a unas alicornios de…bajo rango- dice horas

-no importa, rasgue un poco mi protocolo al fulminar con la mirada a las princesas- dice juan

-ah sí, tu protocolo…- dice horas

-ya sé lo que piensas de él pero déjame decirte, que sin él no estaríamos juntos, mi viejo amigo- dice juan

-aja…- dice horas sin importarle

-bueno, vayamos al imperio amigo mío- dice juan desapareciendo en un destello fucsia

_Imperio de cristal, callejón suroeste, 1:30hs_

En este callejón podemos ver a un centauro con capa comiéndose la magia de un unicornio azul con crin celeste, ojos verdes y una cutie mark que es una canasta con naranjas este estaba sosteniendo una hasta que se le cayó. Tirek aumento de tamaño y se dirigió hasta un unicornio gris de crin negra que antes de que tirek pudiera hacer algo el poni se volteo revelando a discord

-tirek, supongo- dice discord

Tirek queda anonadado -¿discord? ¿ya eres libre?- pregunta tirek

-como un ave- dice discord

-pues…te felicito por tu escape- dice tirek

-debo decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo- dice discord

Luego discord chasquea sus dedos y unas cadenas esposas aparecen en las manos de tirek, este intenta lanzarle un rayo rojizo y negro a discord pero este divide su cabeza en dos para evadirlo

-sabia que querías equestria para ti solo- dice tirek

-¿Qué?, No esto no lo hago por mí, esto lo hago por mis amigas, pero entre nosotros lo hago más por fluttershy- luego discord pone una cara linda

-¿fluttershy?, no me digas que tu también has hecho amistad con estos ponis-

-pues claro- dice discord

-no, no puede ser que hayas caído en la trampa que mi tonto hermano también cayo- dice tirek

-¿qué tiene de malo?- pregunta discord

-lo que tiene de malo, es que alguien de tu intelecto haya caído…tu eres discord, una leyenda, porque no trabajamos juntos ambos seriamos imparables, y también déjame ofrecerte algo que solo yo puedo ofrecerte que no sea amistad- dice tirek esto último lo dijo con repulsión

-¿y qué cosa es esa?- pregunta discord con intriga

-libertad- dice tirek

Luego discord se queda pensando un momento y se detiene a ver su mesa de luz que contenía una lámpara de sí mismo y una foto de él y fluttershy, luego piensa en unirse o no a tirek pero luego una voz los sorprende a ambos

-muy bien discord, yo me encargo a partir de aquí- dice la voz, era juan

-vaya vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un bocadillo se hace el héroe frente a mí, puede que este débil pero sigo siendo peligroso en especial para un poni terrestre- dice tirek luego de que juan se acercara lo suficiente a tirek este intenta absorber su magia, pero nada pasaba

-¿¡que!? ¿Por qué no funciona?- se pregunta tirek y luego de golpe juan crece de tamaño al del tamaño de un yak y se para en sus dos patas traseras dejando una sombra grande por la luz de la luna cubriendo a tirek

-ummm- dice tirek

-oye, se suponía que YO lo atraparía- dice discord

-los estaba viendo discord, vi como pensabas en unirte con este ¿para que? ¿para devolver los días de gloria a tu memoria? Por favor- dice juan

-ummm, bueno…yo…-dice discord

-ahórrate tus excusas- dice juan –en cuanto a ti-

-¡por favor, no me hagas nada!-grita tirek

-tranquilo, no tienes que gritar, no te hare nada- dice juan

-¿no?- pregunta tirek

-no, dejare que te alimente alcanzando todo tu poder si es posible- dice juan

-¿enserio?- pregunta tirek incrédulo

-enserio, discord nos vamos- dice juan

-awww, pero no me quiero ir- dice discord

-¡discord!, tienes una cita con fluttershy para tomar el té mañana temprano- dice juan

-bueno…- dice discord derrotado luego chasquea sus dedos y aparece al lado de juan en un destello blanco, pero antes de partir juan le dice algo a tirek

-te daré el poder de hacerte invisible e indetectable para los ponis hasta que estés recuperado totalmente- dice juan y procede a tocarle la frente a tirek

-¿y ya?- pregunta tirek

-sí, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a trabajar- dice juan y en eso desaparecen ambos en un destello fucsia

-qué extraño poni- dice tirek –muy bien veamos- luego tirek se hace invisible y solo se escuchan unos pasos por el oscuro callejón

_Ponyville, Biblioteca, 2:00hs_

-bueno fue un día largo pero… la espera valdrá la pena- dice juan mirando un reloj que marcaba cuantas horas faltan, este decía 22:00hs

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si hay errores por favor háganmelo saber, si les gusto leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo les agradecería que dejen en los comentarios que piensan de la historia y si quieren saber que universos aparecen los dejare abajo**

**Aquí JuanchoPancho les manda saludos**


	4. eh

**AVISO**

**Voy a reiniciar el fanfic.**

**No ya, nada más, que esperaban, algo inesperado? Pues eso reinicio el fic.**

**Ahora los dejo con juan.**

**Juan: Bueno gente, como sabran tengo poderes sobre el caos, y uno de ellos es poder reiniciar una línea de tiempo completamente y ponerla en un punto fijo, asi que estare pensando en entrar a la línea cuando empieza todo o cuando twilight se convierta en princesa, de todos modos será un fanfic interesante con todas las cosas que pondré, y no se preocupen, ya hable con zaron, j5a4, pencils, parca333 y equestria stories para copiar y pegar sus historias en la mia para que no sea tan aburrida mis vacaciones.**

**Asi que borrare todo y pondré un nuevo prologo, mejor, pero no tan cambiado**

**Bueno dejando todo de lado, les agradezco mucho por estar conmigo y con juanchopancho, les deseamos lo mejor.**

**Chau.**


End file.
